Daughter of the water
by speaker-4-the-undead
Summary: AU. Bella moves to forks and meets the mysterious Cullens. But, she is not just a fragile human. Chapter 14 is up! FInally! My first fanfic. Please R&R. BellaxEdward .
1. Prologue

**A/n: This is my first fanfic, and i would like to dedicate it to Su hang, for introducing me to the Twilight universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephanie Meyer does.**

**_Prologue_**

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying with us. We hope you've had a good time"

God, am I glad to be off the plane, does anyone even know how dehydrating a plane flight is? I fake-smiled one last time at the flight attendant, the one who had been staring at me all weird because I've been asking for a bottle of water at least every 45 minutes.. Couldn't help it that I was stuck in such a dry situation.

I stepped out of the arrival hall and was greeted by a steady, welcoming drizzle, and a grinning Charlie. It was an uneventful ride to what would be my home from now, silent, interrupted only by Charlie's attempt to make small talk. The place still looked the same as everytime i stayed here during the summer breaks. Places don't change much. People do.

"Um... well, i got you a car," Charlie's voice had a tone of apprehesion to it, i think he was afraid i might not like it."I got it from Billy Black after he became crippled."

I walked over to the red vehicle, it was shining at some points from Charlie's attempt at cleaning it, but otherwise it looked sort of used. It was more of a truck really, but it looked strong."I love it!" Charlie let out a sigh of relief.

I went up to my new, old bedroom, put down my luggage, and collapsed on to the bed. Breathing in the nice, humid air; Taking in the stange, familiar surroundings. Nothing has changed.

_Welcome to Forks._

**Whatdya think? No flames please, only constructive critisism. )**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: I think I forgot to mention, all chapters, unless otherwise mentioned are, and will be, from Bella's POV. And for those who have been complaining of short chapters, it's called SUSPENCE, and also that was just a prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** most**_** of the characters in this story. **

**Chapter 1**

"Ch…Dad, you know, I think you should let me cook from now on." I said to Charlie after dinner, after finding out that his cooking skills was close to nil.

"You, cook?" I nodded, "Um… okay then," said Charlie, then, he added, "Since you're going to be staying here, I widened your old pool. It is still at the same place."

"I think I'll go there now," I said, wanting to go outside for awhile.

…:::…:::…:::…

It was at the same place, in the forest behind the house. A channel leading off the main stream, the stream flowed through the forest, and into the sea down at the reservation. The channel leads to a reserve of water that looked sort of like a small pond. It was larger than before, because Charlie had dug it wider. Charlie's own Homewater was slightly downstream.

I sat on the edge of the pool, and caught my reflection in the crystal clear water, my eyes were still the colour of the pool in my backyard back in Phoenix. I thought of Renee, my mother, and Phil, my step dad, who were probably having a good time together.

Well, I never liked Phoenix very much, it was too dry, we moved there because Renee wanted a bit of adventure. I was the always the weird kid who carried a water bottle everywhere. But, at least I was not the only one, it was a good thing there was another family just like us. I was best friends with Kelise, and her mother, Serene, was close friends with Renee.

I slipped out of my clothes and went into the water. It was quite deep. To anyone else who comes across this pool, it would have been very shallow, almost like large puddle at most, but to me it was deep enough to submerge myself vertically. I shifted into my natural form, and let the old water from my form flow away and become replaced by the water of this pool. It is no longer just a pool, it is now my Homewater.

I changed pack to my human form, and pulled myself out of my Homewater. It was as if I hadn't been in a deep pool of water, my entire body was dry, no drips of water clung to my hair or skin. I put my clothes back on, and went to bed.

_Tomorrow is my first day of school._

**A/n:**** Is that long enough? **

**I'll leave you to wonder what exactly they are.**

**I'm so happy with all the reviews and**** favourites**** and story alerts. I love you people!**

**Now go on and review to make me happy. Who knows, I **_**might**_** update later today.**


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: I've been getting so many reviews and favourites and alerts, I feel SO happy, so, as an extra special treat, I worked up another chapter. And so we go.

Yes, now that it is the school holidays I have no life.

Disclaimer: Yadayadayada

Chapter 2

First day of school, I hate being a newbie, but what with all the moving about, I have been a new student too often. How I wished Kelise was with me now. She always knows just how to cheer me up. At least I didn't need to carry a bottle with me all day; the damp weather took care of that.

I parked the truck, and went to the General Office.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." The lady behind the counter looked up at me.

"Ah… yes we have been expecting you" Obviously, news always travels fast in a small town such as this. She handed me a slip of paper showing my classes, and their venues. "Return it at the end of the day, and get your teachers to sign it."

I nodded then headed for my first class in Forks high. English.

…:::…:::…:::…

Every lesson begun in almost the same way, with the teacher introducing me as the new student, which is kind of redundant as any new face would have stuck out immediately, and me going as quietly as possible to one of the rare empty seats.

In English, I sat behind a pair of twins. They both had auburn hair, pale skin, and their eyes were almost the colour of the stream that ran behind my house, only a little greener.

They turned to look at me. "Diana and Adain Spader" the boy said, introducing his sister and himself.

Diana. Adain. "Naiad?" I asked. It was exactly how I got to know Kelise, except I asked "Selkie?" instead.

They looked shocked. Then they recognized the distinct mark of pale skin and eyes of a shade of water. They then grinned and nodded.

Judging by the slight greenness in their eyes I asked quietly "You guys stay downstream of Officer Swan's?"

They nodded. Maybe I'll visit them sometime.

…:::…:::…:::…

By lunch break, I already made a few other friends. Jessica, Mike, Eric, Lauren, Angela, Ben… and some other I can't remember.

I was sitting with them at the lunch table, and then, I noticed: them. There were five of them. All pale skinned and extremely beautiful. They didn't seem to touch their food. Anorexic, maybe, which would explain the thin figure of the two girls, but they didn't seem to be fragilely thin, but just slender. Also, the males are also good looking, slightly muscular, especially the one with the dark curly hair.

I tapped Jessica, who was sitting next to me, on the shoulder.

"So do you want to try out for cheerleading, I can organize a try out for you." Jessica was cheer captain, because "The seniors are too busy preparing for their SATs, so the juniors are leading the team, and I got voted as captain." Roll eyes.

"Um… no thanks. I just wanted to ask who _they _are." I pointed at the table where the five beautiful people were seated.

"Oh. Those are the Cullens, they moved here two years ago."

"Wait, they are all siblings?"

"They were adopted by the Dr. Cullens. The two blonde ones are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they are twins. The short one is Alice, the muscular one is Emmett and the last one is Edward. And also Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper are _together_. And they live under the same roof! But forget about Edward, he doesn't date…" then she continued blabbering about other things which I just nodded to. The truth was, I was intrigued about them, especially about Edward. They had skin paler then mine _(how is that even possible?),_ and they all had eyes of various shades of topaz, from butterscotch to black.

…:::…:::…:::…

When break was over, I had biology, to which I was kindly escorted by Mike.

After being introduced to the class, I went to the only available seat. The one next to Edward Cullen. He looks like a god. His eyes were an entrancing, almost black, shade.

I tried to make friends, "Hi. I'm Bella Swan"

"I'm Edward Cullen" I knew that already so I just smiled in reply.

The teacher gave a short lecture, then, it was individual work, we had to cut thin slices off different parts of a plant.

I picked up the small knife we were given, and being my usual clumsy self, sliced my finger open accidentally. There was no blood however, as soon as the knife left that section of the flesh, it sealed back together again. The only sign that I had cut myself was a drop of very slightly pink water on the knife, and the slight pain. The perks of being a mythical creature.

I looked around to make sure that no one had seen the miraculous feat. Everyone was concentrating on their works, but could almost swear I saw Edwards head turn away quickly, or maybe that was just my imagination. He looked like he was under a lot of stress. His knuckles were white from clenching it into a fist too hard, and he was sitting as far away from me as possible. I wonder why. Was I really that repulsive?

I sneaked quite a few glances at him through the lessons, and he now seems to look more bewildered than stressed. Again, I wonder why.

Well, biology ended early, and I decided I shouldn't ask. It'll be terribly rude, and why would I want to make an enemy on my first day of school?

Next was gym. I hate gym. I was always the worst player, but today, being my first day, I was allowed to sit out and watch the session, I won't be so lucky tomorrow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

As always the lunch crowd brought on a wave of incessant voices. However, they all seem to have one thing in common, they were all thinking about the new girl in school.

Isabella Swan. Bella.

I searched for her mind's voice, but couldn't find it. No surprise there, what with all the other voices and not knowing her voice yet. I looked around, and I saw her with Jessica Stanley. I shuddered. That was one nasty girl with a wild imagination filled with sick fantasies. I thought back about the time she had a crush on me, and shuddered again at the thought.

Jessica was dishing out the usual gossips, when after a question from Bella, she started dishing out gossips about us, the Cullens. I tried to listen to her mind's thoughts, but all I got was a black empty void. I could not see anything. It was all blank. Weird.

I told the rest about what happened.

"Maybe she's a robot," stated Emmett. We all glanced at him in a weird way.

"You should lay off the sci-fi a little," was Jasper's simple reply.

"Yeah. She looks alive."

"Which does not apply to us."

"Whatever," I stated, and thought about the mysterious girl. She looked simply beautiful. Her name suits her. Long brown hair and slender figure. I wanted to know more about her.

…:::…:::…:::…

Biology, seriously, how many times did I attend these lessons? Sometimes it sucks being stuck in your teens.

I saw the mysterious girl I saw at lunch. Bella. She was walking to the only available seat, the one next to mine. Seriously, does she even have a sense of fear? Many people, even though they don't know my identity, are afraid to get near me, near us, the Cullens, the vampires.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," she offered

"I'm Edward Cullen."

She took a seat, and I caught her scent. Strangely she smelt of the forest. Her eyes were the very same shade as the stream that ran beside my house. The same one that runs through Fork's forest, and into the sea down by the reservation.

While doing individual work, I saw her slice through her finger, rather deeply I might add. I braced myself for the stench of blood. Why of all times when I am thirsty? However the smell never came. Her finger looked fine. There was no blood of hers on the knife, or table, or anywhere for that matter. Strange. I swear I saw her slice her finger open. She was looking around, so I quickly turned back to my work.

Individual work was a bore. I wasn't actually seeing what I was doing. I know these stuff by heart. I was thinking about the strangeness of things. Was she a vampire? If she was why was her eyes a shade of clear greenish-blue. I should go ask Alice.

_"I don't know either, so don't ask me__"_ Alice spoke to me in telepathically. Future prediction. Sometimes it annoys the hell out of me.

Biology ended early, and I headed for my last lesson, as confused as before.

A/n: Please review, does this answer some mysteries or create more? Hmph. Read on darlings.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: This one is for all my faithful readers, especially those who reviewed, ****favourited****, or put the story on alert. You people have made me so happy. And because I can't help but reveal this secret, since so many of you are asking whether she is a mermaid, the answer is no. Not really. The answer will be revealed by chapter 6 at the most. I'm not really sure. I'm actually just blundering my way through.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story, except for Diana and Adain. Heck. I don't even own their last name. ****Vo****Spader is the name of the traveler from ****Cloral****, and belongs to DJ ****MacHale**

**Chapter 3**

"Dad? I'm back." No reply. Oh yeah, he ends work after I finish school.

I made dinner, left it in the microwave oven, and got started on my homework. It was my first day of school, and I already got loaded with homework. Can you believe the unfairness of this world?

Charlie came back bringing a friend of his, and his family.

"Adain! Diana! Holy!" I almost shouted.

"Bella, these are the Spaders. But I see you've already met the twins," said Charlie.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Spader."

"You can call me Vo, short for Vernon Oliver, and my wife is Yasmin"

"Okay…nice to meet you guys."

Within the course of a day, I already became very bonded with Diana and Adain, not as close as I had been with Kelise, but close enough, I guess being of the same species helps.

…:::…:::…:::…

There was no sign of the strange, beautiful Edward Cullen the next few days. His siblings still came to school, however, he wasn't there with them. I wonder why I've taken such an obsession to them, especially to him.

He returned the school after about a week, and in biology class, during pair work, he finally smiled and said hi for the first time.

"I guess that wasn't a very nice first day."

You can say that again.

"Well, then, since we are lab partners, can we be friends?"

"Yes, but… no, but…yes, we can be friends, but if you are smart, you would avoid me."

There was only one word I can say to express my confusion: "Huh??"

"What I meant was that we can be friends but it will be better if we didn't."

Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. Something is seriously weird with him.

"I think I'll choose to be friends."

We finished work faster than all the other groups, no surprise there, after having gone through a decade or two of this crap. What was amazing was that he was as fast, sometimes faster, than me.

He is a mystery, but I was about to find out how much stranger he can get.

**…:::…:::…:::…**

Autumn has left, and winter is slowly setting in.

I woke up to a particularly cold morning, and found grayish-whitish stuff floating down from the sky, outside the window, settling nicely on the ground… **(A****/n****: I really have very little idea of how to describe a winter scene because I stay in the tropics, so don't blame me if I described things wrongly)**

"Snow!" I exclaimed. But thinking about how slippery the road was going to be, I got less excited.

I got dressed quickly, decided breakfast wasn't necessary, so that I could drive slowly and safely to school, while getting there on time.

I found that I could drive easily, at my usual speed. I reached school earlier than usual. I got off the truck and found out why.

Charlie had helped me change the tires to snow tires sometime last night or this morning.

I looked up to see a silver Volvo reversing into one of the parking lots. The Cullens got out of the car, and then I noticed a slightly beat up Tyler's white Ford (a/n: I really can't remember how Tyler's car looks like), driving unsteadily across the car park.

It was only a few seconds, but I remembered everything clearly. The car suddenly lost control, and swerved towards me, I was frozen, I thought I was going to die. Then, I remembered: I can't die. But if the car hit me I was going to have a hard time explaining my survival.

But I didn't need to explain it. Edward suddenly appeared by my side, and pulled me out of the car's way, and we fell onto the snow-covered ground. I knocked my head against the ground once. His touch was icy cold. I remembered he was by his car, about 10 meters away. How did he cover such a distance in less than a second? Did he teleport? I don't know. I don't think that is even possible. However, my left leg got trapped between his car and mine.

After smashing itself into my truck, the car swung towards where Edward and I were, on the floor. He braced himself in front of me, and the spot where Edward's shoulder and the car collided, was a dent, around the size of his shoulders. He himself looked perfectly fine.

…:::…:::…:::…

By the time the authorities arrived a crowd had gathered, some students managed to get Tyler out of his car. The ambulance arrived shortly after. When firemen finally got the mess of scrap metal that used to be Tyler's car off my leg, people had either gathered, or turned away, expecting to see a huge mass of blood. I knew otherwise.

As soon as the car left that section of my leg, it quickly mended together. There were no broken bones, no blood, not even a single scratch or bruise.

"It's a miracle!" cried one of the firemen, "how is this even possible?"

By then, the police had arrived, and Charlie was amongst them. He had tried to feign concern and worry, like a normal parent, but he knew that it was going to be perfectly alright. "Well let's not question, as long as she is okay, all is well." I gave Charlie a thankful smile.

I had to go to the hospital, even though I had protested that I was perfectly fine.

On the ride on the ambulance, I was seated next to Edward, with a barely conscious Tyler lying opposite us.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" he said, acting innocent.

"Like suddenly appear beside me; like leaving a dent in the car. How did you do that?"

Edward gave me a bewildered look. "I was always there, and do you seriously believe I could dent a car? You must have knocked your head pretty hard."

"I knew what I saw. You were beside your car, about ten meters away from me. Then, suddenly you were beside me, pulling me out of the car's path. I want to know how."

Instead of replying, he just shook his head and called one of the paramedics, "Excuse me, I think she had hit her head a little too hard, she seems a little confused."

I gave up asking.

…:::…:::…:::…

The doctor that came to see both Tyler and me was Dr. Cullen. Strange coincidences? Maybe Forks is just such a small town.

"I can't find anything wrong with you, except that Edward said that you had hit your head a tad too hard. Other than that, everything is fine. I guess you may go," he said, "it was a huge miracle that your leg was intact, and perfectly unharmed, you know."

I nodded my head. It's not everyone born has strange powers like mine.

…:::…:::…:::…

On my way out I saw Edward by the corridor, so I went up to him and said, "I'm not going to give up asking you."

"I know, I'm also going to find out how your leg was unharmed, I also saw what happened that day you sliced your finger open in biology." I gasped.

I quickly recovered. "Just keep on guessing, I'm not telling you."

"Then you have fun guessing too. I'm not telling you either."

I spotted Charlie, turn my head and left.

**(A/n: I've had sort of a hard time writing this chapter, but it is done. Hope everyone enjoys it. Remember to review, they keep me happy and motivated to write more, and write faster.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: This one is for both tinkerbell0403 and Vivian (hurry up and review, you promised!), who have selflessly agreed to help me help out at a charity fair, and now suffers aching feet. And also for all my dear readers who have reviewed. You make my day.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight, stop gloating. You probably don't either. Unless you are THE Stephanie Meyer, in which case I would really like to thank you for writing twilight, and inventing these characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I watched her leave, and then ran all the way home, after all, school would be nearly over by now, and my car was still with the rest. I hope Rosalie is driving, then shuddered at the thought of Alice or Emmett driving my baby.

The rest of them were home by the time I was there. My car was still intact and good.

As I stepped into the front door, I was greeted by waves of thought given off by everyone in the family.

"Why did you have to go and play the hero? You have nearly given away our secret!" shouted Rosalie, finally breaking the silence.

"Rosalie, calm down, and stop accusing Edward of things. No harm, no foul."

"Oh shut up Emmett."

"Really Ros, am I supposed to stand by and watch an innocent person die?"

Rosalie ignored me and continued.

"And Alice, you could have seen that happening! Why didn't you stop him?"

"Rosalie, please!" said Esme.

A wave of calm then hit all of us. Rosalie glared icily at Jasper.

"For goodness sake Rosalie, you seem to forget that, my visions aren't set in stone. It was a snap decision. And besides, Edward is right. However, I don't think she would have died."

"What?! That would have been a fatal accident. She would definitely have been dead." I nearly shouted.

"Actually before you decided to go help save her, I had a vision of her getting caught between the two cars, but when Tyler's car was removed, she was completely intact. Only she fainted from the shock."

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!! Are you SURE your visions aren't wrong?" I was in shock

"Have they ever been?"

"Actually yes, back when…" Emmett began, but Alice interrupted.

"That's not the point, there was a change in decision back then, what could I do?"

"Oh, yeah," stated Emmett lamely.

"The point is that…" Alice began again.

"Whatever," Rosalie interrupted, "You see Edward, you, almost gave us away, who knows, she might already have told some people."

"Like they would believe her," added Alice, rather sarcastically. "But that's not the point either."

"So what is the point?" asked jasper, who has taken a rather neutral role in the argument.

"The point is that Bella is not human."

Everyone stopped short.

Then Carlisle entered the front door.

"What?"

"Oh we were just discussing Bella's non-humanity"

"Oh. That's as much as I guessed," said Carlisle. "From what the people around described, I'm surprised she didn't even have a broken bone. The question now is what she is, I'm sure she isn't a vampire, or a werewolf. She has neither vampire coloured eyes, nor does she smell horrible to us."

"Other creatures exist?"

"I really don't know, but if we exist, I don't see why they can't."

"Well, Alice can you see anything about her?" asked Esme, trying to keep a bit of order.

"I'll try…" then she closed her eyes, and concentrated.

…:::…:::…:::…

"So what did you see?"

"I see many times in the future when she will step into a slightly large puddle, then disappear. Only to reappear later, completely dry. I also see times when she'll go into other puddles, but she doesn't disappear, instead, she forms a fish tail."

"So she is a mermaid?" asked Emmett

"Most likely."

"Okay. This, is getting way too weird." Jasper simply stated.

I nodded then headed back to my room, the discussion was over.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Charlie drove me back home, where I received a ton of calls of concern. Renee was also being unnecessarily worried. She always tends to get a bit irrational when it was concerning me.

Lastly, came, the Spaders, who actually visited instead of called.

"So, no broken bones?" joked Adain, the rest of us just rolled our eyes.

"You really should be glad that that Cullen guy "saved" your life. If not, you'll really have some serious explaining to do."

"Actually there was something strange and different about him, it's like he has got super strength and super speed or something. He was about 10 meters away, and, suddenly he was by my side saving me. Also, I think he left a dent in Tyler's car when he used his shoulder to block it."

"Are you serious?"

I casted a moving image of what I saw happened onto a cup of water that was on the table.

"Oh," was all that they said.

"Well, what does that mean?" asked Yazmin.

"That means that he is either super athletic, or has super powers," replied Vo," I'd go with the athletic bit though."

"Okay… How 'bout maybe he's like another kind of us?" asked Charlie.

"As in? Because we don't have super strength or speed, you know."

"As in another kind of creature, not human, not like us either."

"I don't think that is really possible," stated Diana.

"Why not?"

"It's just weird, I mean, how many mythical creatures can wander this earth."

"Well, there are millions of species of bugs…"

This was going to turn bad, Diana always hates being talked, so I decided to interrupt before it really got bad.

"Actually, he is suspicious and wants to know what I am. Do you think that he'll be able to guess that I'm a…"

"A what? A water sprite?" Diana rolled her eyes, "Claire Bennet maybe, but do you really think he will be able to guess that you are a water sprite?"

"Oh yeah. I guess my identity is rather safe then."

**A/n: The secrets out! Happy now? Properties of a water sprite will probably out by chapter 6.Sorry for not updating in forever, but really, I've got Christmas gifts to make, and I'm on a tight schedule, just you try making about twenty pouches in about a month. **

**I'll try to give you another update by this weekend.**

**R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry for not updating in a while, I was awaiting for inspiration to speak to me.**

**Disclaimer: The usual crap.**

**Chapter 5**

We didn't discuss the matter again, but all the time I was I guessing what he was. He didn't ask either.

Spring slowly settled in as winter faded away.

As I was eyeing him again one lunch, wondering the same question, Diana appeared behind me.

"Hey Bella! We're going to go to the reservation down at La Push next week! It's gonna be sunny! Wanna come? Oh and we are going to have a mini talent competition during the campfire!"

"Who else is going?" I asked, turning to look at her

"Oh… Just everyone else sitting around this table."

"Only?"

"Yeah, basically, just all of us."

"Oh, okay. I think I can make it. I'm in."

"YAY!"

…:::…:::…:::…

The day came really soon, I enjoyed the rare moment of sunshine in Forks, no matter how much I love the rain.

The sound of Adain blaring the car horn signaled that they were already here.

"Bye dad!" I called out, while leaving the house.

"Be careful Bella! Say hi to Billy for me!"

"Sure thing!" I shouted back.

I got into the car, and sped off to meet at Mike's , where we were gathering

…:::…:::…:::…

"I still think Bella should sit in my car," argued Mike, again.

"But it is already so crammed," complained Adain, trying to save me from him, "I think he should join Angela, Diana and I."

"I really want to go with too, it really is very squashed." Hoping that because I said it, Mike would let me off. I was right.

After the long ride to the res, we set down our things, and some of us decided to go hiking, I was one of them.

Half way through, Diana, Adain, and I separated from the group to follow the river that led down to the sea.

"You know, we've never seen each other's half-form," said Adain, as we reached a secluded beach right by the sea, after following the river, " except for between us two," he added, referring to Diana and him.

"Well, the sea is just there," I said, wading into the water. Once the water reached my chest, I let my legs change into it water form, removed my shorts, and changed it to a tail. I watched as it sparkled in the sun, gleaming blue and green.

"Turquoise! Nice. Classic, but nice. I, however, have long preferred silver," said Diana, doing the same, "it looks classier."

"I agree, silver looks good on you," I replied admiringly.

Adain then dived down into the sea, with a huge splash. He then popped up in-between us, with a tail of spunky orange.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. We swam and talked for awhile, we even had a race. It was kind of a tie though.

…:::…:::…:::…

We retraced our steps, and were back in time for lunch. Some of the local La Push boys had already started helping us set up the campfire.

"Why didn't anyone invite the Cullens?" I asked Jessica, who was sitting on the log-seat next to me.

"Even if they did it's not like they can come," she was saying it as if they were not allowed to be here or something. Does this mean that Edward's family is like him too? I gave her a questioning look, "Oh come on. Everyone knows the tales."

"Well, I don't. Can you tell me?" The usually eager-to-spill-out-stories Jessica shut up then, and pretended she didn't hear me. Then she went on to talk about some other crap I didn't want to hear.

I went off pretending to want some food, but I didn't feel like eating, so I went out to sit on some of the rocks and stare at the sea.

"Hey, do we know each other?" it was one of the boys from the res. He sat down beside me. I turned to look at him, he does look quite familiar.

"I think we do. Hi, I'm Bella Swan,"

"Oh! You're Officer Swan's daughter. I'm Jacob Black, you might know my sisters better though."

Ah Jacob, now I remember Billy's son, he always comes over to visit when I stay with Charlie for the holidays. I hang out with his sister's more though. "Oh! Charlie asked me to say hi to your father."

"Okay, well, I'll pass the message along to my dad." I smiled, then turned back to gaze at the ocean.

"Why are you here by yourself? Don't you want to have any lunch?" asked Jacob, breaking the silence after awhile.

"I don't feel like eating, and Jessica wouldn't tell me the tales about the Cullens, if she keeps quiet, I think everyone's lips would be super-glued and sewn shut." I complained.

"And that's why you're sitting here?" he asked incredulously.

"Not really, it is a very beautiful view from here too. But apart from that, yeah," I thought about it for a moment, and added "Hey, why don't you tell me."

"Me?"

"Yeah," He shook his head. I pouted, and decided to try and bribe him. "I'll dedicate the song I'm going to sing for the talent competition to you."

"Why not you sing a few lines first, before I decide whether I want the song to be dedicated to me."

That was the golden opportunity. Water sprites' singing are absolutely hypnotic when they sing in the ancient language. _(How else would we have gotten those Greek sailors to crash their ships back then, when it was __**the**__ prank of those times? We do know the damage it does and have stopped doing so alread__y.)_ Even when singing modern songs, it is still considered absolutely beautiful.

Really wanting to know the secrets badly, hoping that I would then be able to solve the mystery of who the Cullens really are, I decided to "abuse" my "powers".

"Must I?" I batted my eyelids and pretended to be shy, Jacob smiled and said yes.

"Okay then, but I'll sing another song; we aren't supposed to reveal the song we are singing."

He nodded, and I started singing the ballad of mesmera, a song in the ancient language. I sang softly, just loud enough for him to hear, not wanting to affect the other people.

"So are you going to tell me about them?" I asked, right after I finished singing. He nodded, still slightly looking slightly lost, like he just came out of a trance. He nodded, telling me the stories of the "cold ones" and werewolves.

At the end of the story, he added, "There is also a prophecy."

"A prophecy?"

"Yes, it is said that there will be a war between the cold ones and the werewolves, it will be caused by a child of the water, and it will be the same child to end the war."

"Wow. Do you believe in all of this?"

"No, I think it is all just a bunch of tales used to keep children entertained."

"Oh, okay thanks for telling me anyway."

The rest of the day passed quickly, and in the evening, we set up the bonfire.

"Have you seen a fire using driftwood as fuel?" asked Jacob, who has stayed to watch the competition

"No."

"Well then watch this," he threw a piece of driftwood into the fire, causing it to burn bluish-green, "it's the minerals in the wood that causes it."

"It's pretty."

"I know."

"Okay people, time for the competition. And first up we have…" announced the MC, which was in fact, Jessica. And I thought she'll be the one participating in the competition. The cheerleaders did a short routine for fun just to start things off.

So we ate while we listen and watched, or when it was someone's turn, the person would put down their food, run up and do their item. Lauren did a dance, Mike was juggling 5 rocks at a time, he eventually dropped one of it on his foot, and he had to end his item early. You could see the worried look on Jessica's face, it was almost hilarious. Angela and Ben did a duet, there were also other singers, and some did card tricks, some performed in groups, others did it solo.

Finally, it was my turn, or should I say, our turn. I was performing with the twins. We looked like an odd group, but imagine hearing three water sprites singing. It would have been almost unbearably beautiful. We sang a normal English song of course, had we sung anything in the olden language, the audience would have almost lost their minds. No doubt that we won of course. There were no prizes though, just the joy of winning.

…:::…:::…:::..

Adain gave me a ride home, while we blasted the song out from his car's stereo, lowering the window, and letting out the music. We did that just to gloat and get at the rest of course.

By the time I reached home, it was quite late. I went straight to my room, put down my things and took a shower.

As I lay on my bed, I was wondering more about what Jacob told me about the Cullens. Since he already mentioned about a water child, he has to be at least partially correct, what's to say that the rest aren't real? I tossed and turn in bed, unable to get fall asleep. I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep if I don't find out more. So I got up and turned on the computer to research about the cold ones, the vampires.

**A/n: I'm going to start something new, called password of the chapter. If you includ****e the password in your review, y****ou will get the next chapter dedicated to you! Password of this chapter: ****SuperHappyFunTime.**


	7. Chapter 6 important An

**A/n: So, this chapter is for the following people, because they have used the password! ****wingedspirit****, Simply Emma, ****CrazyAndLuvin'It****RosalieHale123, cullen2b, angstar54, ObesessedFan16, PrepGonePunk95, ****patricia****, chezE12209****1, Goddess1991, tinkerbell0403, Isabella-and-Edward4eva, Emotionless Ice Princess, ****JAlover****and ****Marshi**

**Disclaimer: ****Same'ol****Same'ol**

**Chapter 6**

I had searched through the internet, looking up folklores and stories of vampires, all vampires. Some had turned out quite creepy indeed, but there were occasional mentioning of good ones, but most depict vampires as scary bloodthirsty creatures of the night. I think I'll choose to believe that if Edward is a vampire, he will be a good one.

Actually, the more I thought about it, the more it seemed to fit. His not coming to school on sunny days, the pale skin, and occasional non-appearance. Maybe it would also explain his super speed and strength.

I lay on my bed; it was 3am in the morning, as I drifted into slumber, I thought. Tomorrow is Monday, maybe I should ask Edward during biology lesson… I heard that the biology teacher was ill, and on sick leave for the whole of the next week

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

I was just sitting on the couch, thinking about nothing in particular, maybe just about that strange, but beautiful Bella Swan. The colour of her eyes, her bewitching smile, and her melodious voice…

Alice's thoughts suddenly started screaming into my mind.

_………._

_What now?_

_OMG__OMG__HolyTofu!Ohmy__t__ian!__Holycow!Oomycota!__OhmyHaoJing_

_Really, Alice. And wha__t's with the bean curd, Chinese__, and fungus-like protist. More importantly, who the hell is Hao Jing? Most importantly, can you please fucking calm down and tell me what's going on._

_Oh, um… Bella knows, and is going to ask you about it tomorrow during biology._

_WHAT?!_

_Yeah._

_Oh. _

_silence_

_Is this a good thing or bad thing?_

_Actually, it's kind of an okay thing… you should take the opportunity to ask her about being a mermaid… or whatever else she might be…_

_Meaning?_

_She is going to deny about being a mermaid…naturally…__ but__ she looks certain that mermaids don't exist…_

_So, s__hould we tell Carlisle? _I asked.

_Yeah, we should__, but we shouldn't_

_Confusing much?_

_Actually, telling Carlisle might result in unnecessary panic._

_He's not the type to panic. _I pointed out.

_Yeah, but he's the type to inform everyone and ask for opinions and options. And Rosalie would insist we move._

_Oh._

_And, the situation might turn out to be a good thing._

_Like how?_

_Not going to tell you. You might go ruin things._

_……….._

Then she started blocking her thoughts by singing "banana phone" repeatedly in her head.

I then spent the rest of my extremely free time of the day thinking of random possible ways she'll ask me, and how I should answer.

I'm going to hate tomorrow.

**A/n: I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I'm having a writer's block about the size of Jupiter. ****I'm also sorry if this chapter is so short, and that I haven't written all the properties of a water sprite yet, but I'll work it all in by chapter 8 (the next, next chapter). For real this time, I swear.**** There are also personal jokes here you guys won't really understand, so don't go worrying about it.**

**IMPORATANT NOTE:****I will be going to Taiwan for a short one week vacation on Saturday. So, I might not be able write again so soon. But don't worry, I'll be back, and hopefully, the vacation would have help removed my writer's block.**

**Password of the chapter: Save the cheerleader. (I've become extremely addicted to Heroes. ****Heheh**** And that might have something to do with my not updating.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: ****For the people who have decided to save the world! (Or maybe not): ****Wingedspirit****Alicechen****GirlWithoutAName****Marshi****BlondeWithABrain****, ObsessedFan16, angstar54****Alexandromeda**** Cullen II**** Also for my mother who brought me out for a ****mani-pedi**

**I've decided to post one more chapter before I go for my holiday, just to keep you happy. I'll have another chapter up the first Monday after my return.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… but I PWN!!!! YEAH!!**

**Chapter 7**

Monday arrived too soon. I hadn't even worked out how to ask him yet.

"I mean, you don't simply go up to someone and ask "Excuse me, but, are you a vampire?" that's just plain weird," I whispered to Diana during English. I had asked Adain to exchange seats with me for this lesson, explaining it to him as "a girls' thing". Good thing he won't question that.

"Well you're the one who wants to know," she replied back. I had let her in on the "secret" since I didn't know who to trust, and I'll explode if I had to handle it myself. I made her swear not to tell anyone or anything. Not even Adain, because letting too many people know would blow things out of hand, and both Diana and I agreed that three was one too many. I knew I could trust Diana to guard my secrets with her existence.

"You're not helping here."

"I know, I mean like, how would I know what to say."

"Fine… Maybe, I should wait for another time…"

"It'll be just as hard. You shouldn't delay the inevitable. It's not like he's ever going to voluntarily tell you or something."

"Okay then, I think I'll go with the flow and cook something up."

A head suddenly popped between Diana and I, "Will you girls ever let me in on the secret?"

"Nope, never, it's just between us girls."

"Fine," Adain muttered quite irritably.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

"You won't ever let me know until it happens would you?" I asked Alice as we settled into our usual seats at the usual table during lunch.

There were only three of us as Emmett and Jasper were both hunting, leaving me with Alice and Rosalie. I could only describe it as a nightmare. I wanted t join them at first, but Alice wanted me to stay, saying that a day or two wouldn't really matter, and that Monday was important.

"No, over my dead body," I wonder if she realized the irony of what she had just said.

At least she has stopped playing "banana phone" on permanent loop in her mind; I'd have nightmares of that song if I could sleep. But now, it's even worse. It's the teletubbies' theme song. I think she is purposely trying to annoy me or something.

Rosalie just stared at us blankly, realized that she wouldn't ask anything about it, then, looked away, thinking of herself (again), and admiring her own reflection (as always) on the stainless steel spoon.

The bell rung sooner than it should and it was time for the dreaded lesson.

When I reached the classroom, everyone there was talking amongst themselves. They weren't about to stop anytime soon, as when it came down to Forks High, everyone knows when the teacher is absent, and the substitute teachers never gave a shit about the class. The sub is usually some older teen that gets paid by the hour to "babysit" us, and is here just to kill time and earn easy money.

Bella slid into the sit next to mine, as the sub introduced herself as Ms Lowe, and told us to continue with whatever we were doing as long as we didn't make too much noise or disturb other classes.

Bella looked like she wants to say something, but doesn't know how to ask what I knew she was already going to ask.

Nobody else was even looking at us, not even Mike who was ogling at the subs curvy body. So I decided to get it over and done with.

"If you want to say something, just, spill it out," I said. She really did look cute with that hesitant expression on her face.

"Okay…you know, I said I'll figure out what you are," I nodded, "I think, I know."

"So, what am I?" I asked half-jokingly.

"I sort of heard it from a legend of sorts…I think you are a vampire."

"Okay, and I have a theory about you," I said deciding to switch subjects.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you're a mermaid."

Bella stared and me blankly, blinked twice and went "What?! Mermaids don't exist," then started laughing.

"They don't?" I asked.

"Not really."

"So they do exist."

"No, they don't."

"You're confusing me."

"I guess, but back to my theory."

"Well, if mermaids don't exist, what reasons are there for vampires to exist?"

"I'm not saying that they don't exist."

"And, how do you know that?"

"I just do."

"So are you a mermaid?"

"No."

But there was something about the way she said it, it was so obvious she was lying. "You're a very bad liar, you know that? So, mermaid? Yes, or no."

"Not really."

This was a time that I really wished I could hear her thoughts, to understand what she was thinking.

"I'm now thoroughly and utterly confused."

"and you are going to stay confused. I'm not going to tell you."

"Then I guess I'm not telling you whether your theory was right."

"Fine, then,"

There was a little period of silence, then she stalked off to talk to some of her friends at another table, leaving me to doodle on my notebook. I wonder, why most of our conversation ends in having disagreeing, not establishing anything, and her stalking off.

The lesson ended soon enough, and I had decided that if was going to find out anything I'd have to find out for myself, by myself.

…:::…:::…:::…

School ended soon enough and as I headed out I passed by both Alice and Rosalie, and told them to take the Volvo, I was going to come back by myself later.

They didn't question anything, Rosalie has had decades to adjust to my usual weirdness, and Alice just knows what is going to happen.

The Swan's house was really not difficult to locate, and I found that if I climbed the tree outside her house, I get a perfect view of her room. I could smell that she was cooking something, and then saw her leave her house through the back door.

She entered into the woods behind her house, and I decided to follow her, I kept a distance from her so that she wouldn't know I was following her, and the journey eventually led to a shallow pool of water.

She slowly waded into the pool, and then somehow, she managed to submerge herself fully into the water. And then she was gone.

A gentle ripple of water pushed her clothes out onto the edge of the pool, and onto dry land. The clothes were folded neatly and was dry.

Stunned by what I just saw, I took a step back and accidentally stepped on a branch. It snapped loudly beneath my feet. Then, I took a look at the pool to see the pool staring at me.

I'm not kidding the water was to be looking at me; glaring at me.

Suddenly a wave shot out of the water and the extremely strong current was dragging me towards the pool, and forcing my head underwater. I was being drowned.

Well, not really. I can't actually drown, but I was not being let up for air, and most normal humans would have passed out already at this stage.

A beautiful voice then rang out from the water, Bella's voice. But this voice was more beautiful, more terrible, and filled with anger and rage.

"Who are you intruder?! Why are you here?!" screamed the water, forcing my head out of the pool

"it's me, Edward. Edward Cullen."

At the mention of my name, the current of the water loosened its grip, and I found that I could break free.

A wave swept Bella's clothes into the water, and Bella then stepped out of the pool, fully clothed and dry.

"What are you doing here?"

**A/n: I shall be evil and leave you here with this cliffy while I disappear for a week.**

**Muahahahahahaha**

**Password of this chapter: ****lunch (Don't ask.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: As promised, here's your update. I did you miss me? I also have another chapter ****ready,**** I'm just waiting for the reviews for this one.**

**Hugs, cookies, hot chocolate, and this chapter for:****BlondeWithABrain****, RosalieHale123, x-team-****jacob****-x, ****GreekgodEdward****, Edward-****ily****-love-****bella****, angstar54, ****twilightlover16, ****Bella ****Sangue****, tinkerbell0403, ****wingedspirit****, iluvedward4eva, Isabella-and-Edward4eva, ****Alexandromeda**** Cullen II, ObsessedFan16, ****and .****-****sHaRmAiNe****-.**

**I've just realized that I tend to have my story in mostly conversation. Oh well.**

**By the way, everyone, Merry Christmas! I guess this will be my Christmas gift for you guys.**

** random I LOVE DON & DREW! /random **

**Disclaimer: disclaim, disclaim, disclaim!**

**Chapter 8**

_"What are you doing here?"_

Really, what was he doing here? Was he spying on me? Doesn't he know it was potentially lethal? I guess not.

"Good question, what are you doing here?" he asked, with some false, forced bravado.

I guess it's time to come clean. No point hiding anyway. I could drown him again if he tries to tell anyone.

"I am a water sprite; this is my Homewater, why shouldn't I be here. I should be asking you that question."

"I could lie, but since you were being honest, I was spying on you," he admitted, like I guessed.

"So, tell me vampire-boy, was I right?"

"Yes."

So, it's true, there really are vampires!

"Not joking?" I asked just to confirm.

"If your kind exist, why can't ours?"

"Okay, I guess we have some serious explaining to do," softening my tone, "would you like to stay over for dinner?"

I can't believe I was actually inviting a vampire home for dinner. I don't really have "blood" anyway, so I guess I'm more or less safe.

"Um… sure, I don't eat actually, food taste disgusting to me… I guess you can call it a vampire thing. We can't digest food either," he said while following me back towards my house, "we'd have to go puke it out later if we ate"

I laughed at that one, "Ana-mia much?"

"huh?"

"Anorexic-bulimic."

"Oh. I guess so," and laughed too.

"Actually, my kind doesn't need to eat either. We eat during cold weather to metabolize, and keep from freezing over; and avoid food during hot weather, and drink a lot of water, to reduce and replace evaporation."

Evaporating is kind of a funny feeling, sort of itchy, bubbly and tickly. That was one of the reason I was sort of avoided back in phoenix, I was always carrying a giant bottle of water around, which made people see me as sort of a freak.

"Evaporate?"

"Yeah, I could show it to you some time."

"Okay, so do you sleep as well? We can't sleep." He asked.

"We can sleep, but I think we can go without sleeping for quite a long while. Never really tried not sleeping, I just like being able to zone out and forget everything happening in the real world. Oh, except when I'm rushing projects."

"I know you are a water sprite, but what are you exactly?"

"I'm just water with a very strong life force. Strong enough for the water to bond together and create a life form."

"Which makes you a non-living thing that is alive," he stated

"And you are a living dead."

"I guess we are not that different after all."

"Does that mean you live forever too?!" I was excited, I found another immortal kind!

"Yes, we can't die again, not really."

"Stakes? Garlic?"

"Busted and busted. We have rock hard bodies; I don't think you can shove any stakes through us. Garlic disgusts us just as much as any other food."

"So, how can I kill you?" I asked jokingly.

"With your beautiful voice."

"I'm really flattered. Thank you," I said while giggling a little.

We had reached the edge of the forest, my house was just in sight. I could smell the stew I had left to boil. Deciding to change subject, I decided to ask about that day of the accident.

"Was your super speed and strength on the day of the accident a vampire thing?" I asked, as we walked in through the back door and into the kitchen

"Yes, how about your healing?"

"Yeah, but it's not really healing. You just can't slice through us, it's like trying to slice water into two with a knife. Do you have any other powers, apart from speed and strength?"

"We heal relatively fast, but not like you guys. Some of us have other powers, like I can hear thoughts, Alice can see futures, and Jasper is an empath."

"There are more of you?"

"My whole family, it's more a coven actually."

"Oh, wait… you can hear thoughts?!"

"Yes, but somehow, I cannot hear yours. Maybe it's a water sprite thing, or your brain is sort of tuned in another way."

"Well, is there any other person in Forks whose thoughts you can't hear?"

"No,"

"Then I guess it's just me."

"There are more of you too?"

"Just my family, and the Spaders."

"As in the twins?"

I nodded while stirring the stew a final time, I took the pot off, and said, "Here, you wanted to see this."

I stuck my right hand into the flame, feeling the same fuzzy, bubbly feeling. My hand started looking kind of wobbly, and grew thinner and thinner till it was no longer there. I turned to smile at Edward, only to see his jaw hitting floor.

I quickly waved my hand about in the gathering clouds of water droplets. It started to cloud around my hand, and condensed, and begun to take the shape of my hand.

"Freaky." He said, recovering from the shock.

"I guess. Back to the subject, we have powers too, like shape shifting. We can also cast our memory into water."

We headed to the living room, the cooking was done.

"Does that controlling the water thing just now count?"

"No, I don't think so. We can only do that with our Homewater, which is our water source, it is the water that makes up our body, so we can control it like we were using our own body."

"Oh, wait… Your father is coming back."

**A/n:**** I don't think ****this counts**** as a cliffy but w/e. Here's your update, how do you like it?**

**Password of the chapter: This chapter's one is tougher, there is a reference to a TV show somewhere in this chapter, and the password is the title of that show. (Hint: it was something Edward said.)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: I feel like I haven't posted in forever. And unfortunately only two people got the answer… Oh well, this story is for bandgeekbeth09, and tinkerbell0403 (she told me via MSN). But for the rest who didn't get it, it was ****Mythbusters****. You'll all get hugs and cookies anyway! )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters in this story. I don't own some of the plot either. ****Well, t****oo bad for me.**

**Chapter 9**

"What? How did you know that?"

"A strange mixture of super hearing, and thought hearing."

"Oh… You know, I don't think he should find out about what we're talking about here… yet. He'll freak," I said as Charlie's car pulled into the driveway, "wow, you really are accurate."

"I know, so what do we tell him?" Charlie was already crossing the front porch, there was the melody of jingling keys, and the door swung open.

"Hey Bella," he said, and then looked at Edward, who was sitting beside me, "Who's this?"

I then introduced Edward and launched into a story about him being my biology lab partner, and that we were just discussing a biology project. It was kind of true anyway, minus the discussing the project crap. Charlie accepted the story, and Edward mouthed me a "nice save".

When Charlie went up to take a shower, Edward asked, "how about you come over to my place, and we can talk some more? Since we can't discuss it in front of Charlie."

"Um… Okay, but wouldn't your family freak?

"No, I don't think so, Alice would have probably told them about you coming before you came," I showed him a blank expression, "seeing the future remembered?" I nodded and then agreed to go.

When Charlie came back down, I lied to him to him about Edward having left some of his research back home, and that we would go to his place to continue with the project discussion.

"Okay, you can go, but you're hiding something, I can tell. What is it?"

"There isn't anything, really!" I protested.

"No, there is something… Are you two… together?"

"No!"

"Good because there is no point in loving a mortal, remember what happened last time?"

God, he was really good and dragging up the past, even though Edward wasn't really mortal. I thought back to my last love. We had been married for 5 years, until he was called to war, and died in a battle. I had been so cut up, I spent the next few months grieving. I had slit my wrist so many times, jumped from a bridge a few times, and had also stabbed myself in the heart more than once. But I knew it wouldn't hurt, not permanently anyway.

"At least I wasn't the one who attempted suicide," it was a stupid retort. I regretted it as soon as I had said it.

Renee had only left Charlie two decades ago, Charlie must still be quite upset. Charlie looked like he was in a lot of emotional pain, so I apologized to him, and left with Edward as quickly as possible to avoid seeing his face.

As we left the porch, I asked, "so, do we take my truck?"

"Okay, but let me drive."

"I know how to drive, thank you very much."

"Yes, but you don't know the direction to my place, and I don't want to keep on giving you directions."

I sighed and threw him the keys to my truck. As we got into the truck, he commented that I should really get a proper car, but I just pretended to ignore him.

…:::…:::…:::…

"So, what was that attempted suicide thing about?" He asked as he drove.

"Huh? You meant what I was discussing with Charlie?" I didn't realize he had been listening. "Wait… Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Not intentionally, but Charlie's mind was practically shouting about it." I flushed red. "So, are you going to tell me what that was about? I thought you couldn't die."

"Actually we aren't as invulnerable as you think we are. When Renee left Charlie, he was so upset he was ready to poison himself and his Homewater which is the only way to die. I had to keep an eye on him all the time, and hide all the possible poisons."

"Oh."

Yes, "oh," indeed. I've found that it always ends with an "oh," and then silence when people talk about death. I looked out the window to find that the town and its houses rushing by. I glanced at the speedometer and got the fright of my life. Edward was driving like a crazy speed demon at break-neck speed.

"Are you crazy?! You could get us both killed! Slow down!"

"What? This is quite a normal speed to drive at."

"For you, maybe, but not me. Please, just slow down."

He sighed and loosened his step on the accelerator. He looked so cute when he sighs like that.

Edward caught me looking at him, and said, "Stop leering at me."

"Me? Leering?" I put on a pretentiously innocent face.

Edward just chuckled and rolled his eyes, while searching for a topic to talk about. A look then flashed across his face as he came upon another question to ask me.

"What did you mean when you said mermaids didn't really exist?"

I gave a laugh. "Mermaids don't exist because we are the so-called mermaids. When we live in a community, like the oceans or seas, we can't be in our water form or we will drift apart, or flow into one another. So we take the form of merpeople to let us breathe and move efficiently in water, while not flowing into each other.

"Also what we turn into is dependent on the area we live in. The selkies of Britain's Shetland and Oakley islands prefer the form of seals in water, while the Greek ones are called sirens. But in the end, they are all just water sprites."

"Well, that clears up my confusion. Wait there are communities of you?"

"Of course, where else do the stories of Atlantis come from?"

"What? There really is an Atlantis?"

"Yes, but of course it is not actually called 'Atlantis'. It is the biggest city of the water sprite's world, and the governing family and noblemen and women of our world live there. It is a huge place, with a lot of structures that are hidden from human, or in your case, vampire, eyes."

"Wow, a whole city hidden underwater. We have a sort of royal family too, and they are the oldest and one of the largest coven around."

"Oh! Why do you think our kind has never met before?"

"I guess we probably do, but never revealed our identities. I think it is kind of like we are from different worlds, like an anglerfish has probably never met a butterfly."

"So who's the anglerfish, and who's the butterfly?"

"I would really like to say you're the butterfly, but it doesn't really matter, because we are here."

I looked out of the window to find the most beautiful house in the town of Forks, it was large, magnificent, and definitely the grandest house around. I stepped out of the truck to take in the surroundings. The mansion had a beautiful, large lawn, and was surrounded by the forest, but before I could take it all in, a nearly-invisible, speeding, mass of something hurtled towards me, knocking me off balance, and to the ground.

"Oof." I hit the ground hard, and the fall knocked the wind out of me. I looked up to see what, or as I can see now, who, had knocked me down.

"Hi,I'mAlice.YoumustbeBella.Edwardonlytoldyousolittle.Ialreadygoteveryonegatheredandreadytomeetyou.Ithinkwewillbeverygoodfriends.Willyoubemyfriend?" she said while pulling me up and half-dragging me to the door. I didn't get much of what she said, except for the last part.

"Sure, I'll be your friend," I said hesitantly.

"Yay!" she squealed, hugging me so tight I would have broken my bone if it was possible.

She threw open the front door, and led me to where I suppose the living room was, while Edward shot me an apologetic look.

"Is everyone here?" asked Alice as she did a speedy head count. "Yup, so this is Isabella, or Bella as she prefers to be known as." Then she turned to me and continued, "Bella, this is Carlisle, and Esme, and Rosalie, and Emmett, and this is Jasper," She said while pointing them out, and ended with a happy smile.

"Um… Hi everyone," I turned to look at everyone I the room. I knew recognized everyone in the room, either from school, or from the day of that accident. My eyes landed on the only stranger in the room… but she didn't seem like a stranger. In fact, she looked down right familiar. Esme… The name sounded familiar too… Then it clicked.

"Esme!" I half-screamed as I ran to hug her. She looked at me stunned, while I caught Alice grinning behind me.

"Don't you recognize me Esme? Wait, what am I saying? Of course you don't, not looking like this," and so I changed into the form I took almost a century ago. "Do you know me now? It's me, Francis Gordon."

Esme looked ready to faint.

**A/n: Good chapter much? Please R&R. I'll try to write and post Chapter 10 ASAP.**

**This chapter's password requires you to complete this statement. There is no right or wrong answer. Just use your imagination. "Cover your butt…"**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: Did anyone miss me? I know you guys will never forgive me for my long time disappearance, but I'm back… I've just been so busy, what with school work, dance practice for CNY concert, and visiting relatives to collect ****ang****pao****. But now, most of these are over, so I have time to write!**

**This chapter is for:****powerhungry****, iluvedward4eva, ****GirlWithoutaName**** (for her attempt), ****Isabella-and-Edward4eva, ****keyila****, gerardsgirl14, bookwrm150, accepted on the inside, Nadia, Munro, ****Alicechen****Alexandromeda**** Cullen II, ****wingedspirit****Cantante**** Bello. ****With brownie points to: Me!**** and**** tinkerbell0403, ****who got the original quote, which was from Ender's game.**

**Chapter 10:**

**EPOV**

I blinked twice. Before Esme stood a beautiful young women, her coppery hair done up like she came from the early 20th century. Her skin was as pale as Bella's were. She was wearing Bella's clothes, and had a relatively similar profile. But she was not Bella. I looked at everyone else in the room; they all seem to be as shocked as I was. However, the one who was most shocked was Esme. Her thoughts were a bit out of control, but what I saw most often was a funeral procession.

"But… but… but, you were dead… Tom saw you jump off the bridge… how?" stammered Esme.

"I'm a water sprite, that can't kill me; I've been living centuries longer than you have. But, a vampire! Esme! Oh, this is such an amazing coincidence!" Then seeing the confused look on everyone else's face, Bella, or should I say, Francis, changed back, and explained.

"We were kind of best friends back before Esme was…"

"Changed, yes, but everyone had thought she had committed suicide when her husband died in the war."

My mind was reeling, she was married? Well, I supposed after living a couple hundred years she would have been married at least a few times. What was I thinking? Am I jealous? Why would I be Jealous? Do I like this Bella Swan, or Francis, or whoever she was? Maybe I do. OhMyGod, I have to stop thinking like that; she is just a friend. Tell yourself that. She Is Just A Friend, Has Existed Longer Than You, And Will Probably Never Be Interested In You. Cancel out that "Probably" back there.

The family left the two long lost friends to catch up on the past century, and then we, meaning Esme and I, took her on a tour of the house.

Looking around, Bella asked Esme, "You designed this didn't you? Always the creative one."

If Esme could blush, she would have been bright red, but instead, she smiled sheepishly and mumbled a thank you. I guess we've kind of taken her for granted, and hadn't praised her works for quite a while.

The tour eventually led to the rooms upstairs, by then it was just us two as Esme had left. I hesitated to show her my room. I grudgingly opened the door. It wasn't much anyways. The CD stacked high against one wall, on either sides of the player. Without a bed, but instead, a black leather couch.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked

"Very you," she replied, beaming, and then took another look around, and joked "no coffins?"

I raised an eyebrow. I settled down next to her in the couch, not too close, not too far, and asked the question that has been on my mind during the 'tour'.

"Who are you, really? Is your name Francis, or are you Bella, what do you really look like?"

"Me? What I really look like? No different than your average glass of water. See, I don't really have a real human look, I'm not human. As for my name, it's in the ancient language of the water sprites, it's..." She then made a sound, a melody, but in no language I understood, and having lived for nearly a hundred and ten years, there are many languages that I do know. I must have looked confused, because she immediately said, "but you can just call me Bella."

"Well, then Bella, I think we should go meet Carlisle now, I think he would be very interested to know more about water sprites." I could already hear his thoughts, curiously pondering about water sprites.

I offered my hand to help Bella up from the couch.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**BPOV**

I took his hand, and without using much effort, he pulled me up. Opening the door, he held it for me to step through first, who said chivalry was dead?

Coming from behind, he noticed me staring at the wooden cross hanging on the end of the corridor.

"Kind of ironic isn't it?" he asked. I nodded not wanting to seem rude. "It belonged to Carlisle, carved many years ago, perhaps as old as Carlisle himself."

"How old is Carlisle?"

"362 this year, I'm 110. How about you?"

"Not very nice to ask of a ladies age is it? But if you must know, I'm about 523."

Edward's mouth was kind of in a 'o' shape, the light glittering off it made it look so inviting. But I kept that thought to myself, good thing he couldn't read my mind.

We enter Carlisle's office, and to cut the long story short, I learned more about vampires, Carlisle's life story, and leading to the Cullens' 'vegetarianism'. And Carlisle got to know more about water sprites, nothing that I haven't told Edward already. But he asked a new question.

"Is officer Swan your real father? How do your kind reproduce, we change others with our venom, but your kind can obviously not convert human beings into water."

"Our younglings are produced, by putting some of two or more individual's home water together. The life force would hopefully bring about another being. It does not always work though. And to answer you other question, Charlie is not my real father.

"I was what they called a water child, I just came into existence, out of the water, like the first of our kinds. Water children are rare, and usually end up playing a huge role in history, when found they are usually taken to Atlantis first. I was given to the care of Renee and Charlie who was one of the higher nobilities in Atlantis. They decided to abandon that lifestyle to raise me away from the politics, because they had taken a liking to me, and wanted me to grow up away from the stress that the few other water children faced. The king was not happy with it, of course, and decided that they will be stripped of their titles if they left, thinking that will make them stay, but it was exactly what they wanted. No fame, no stress, just a happy family."

Yeah, I guess that sounded kinda cheesy, like it came out of a Korean soap opera, like Goong S.

We chatted till quite late, Edward then saw me back home. But this time, I drove.

Edward walked me to the front porch, the dim yellow lights glittering off his pale perfect skin. We stood there, not saying anything, but it was a nice kind of silence. Sadly, it has to be broken.

"Well, goodbye then."

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow," he replied, sounding rather reluctant.

I started to unlock the door.

"Wait, Bella."

I turned around, only to have Edward pull me close, by the waist. Edward planted his cold, hard, and dead lips onto mine, strangely it felt warm and soft. I pulled back in shock. Then, I decided to kiss him back.

"Bella, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?"

My heart stopped, not that it needed to beat anyway. _Okay, chill. Be cool._ I told myself. I rearranged my expression into a cheeky smile. I think I love you too, but if you want me to be your girl, you're going to have to try a little harder."

Edward looked a little bewildered, but he smiled. "Go on then, good night," he said giving me a peck on the cheek.

I smiled, and walked in, closing the door. I looked out of the window, and watched as he ran off, smiling to myself, my heart thudding in my chest.

I went upstairs, changed and plopped myself on the bed, drifting off into dreamland, no surprise who I'll meet there.

When I left the house the next morning, to my surprise, I found Edward's silver Volvo parked outside. He stepped out to open the door for me.

When he got back into the car, and we were off to school I asked, "what's this about?"

"You wanted me to try harder. So from today onwards, I'm going to send you to school every morning."

"I have my own car. What about your siblings?"

"They're currently taking Emmett's jeep. But next time, I'll drive you to school with your car," and he beamed, dazzling me.

He walked me to each of my classes, and by the third period, basically the whole school knew he was wooing me. So when lunch came, I was sitting with the usual bunch, but trying to blend into the wall as much as possible. Not working really, I was being bombarded with questions by Jessica and Lauren. Thank god for Diana who was trying to divert talk away from me by asking about last night's episode of American Idol.

But what Edward did next did not help. When he and his family stepped into the lunchroom, the whole school's attention was turned to them. While the rest of the Cullen's went to sit at their usual table, Edward approached me. He was clutching something behind his back.

Standing right in front of me, then got down on one knee, and from behind his back, produced a large plush-toy flower, its stem curled into a ring.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

The lunchroom erupted into loud rowdy rounds of applauses and cheering, and wolf-whistling. The only few who weren't were Mike, Jessica and Lauren. It was sweet, romantic, yet totally embarrassing. I was at a loss for words, but Diana beside me prompted, "Say 'yes.'"

So I did. "Yes, yes, I'll be your girlfriend." And I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace.

**A/n: Sweet and fluffy huh?**** Do read and review, I don't think I could update again soon though. Also, since it's CNY, ****我在此祝贺大家, ****新年快乐, ****万事如意, ****身体健康, ****心想事成, ****学业进步, ****步步高升, ****红包要记得多多拿来****. A****nd the password of the chapter: pink silk tie.**

**Also, wishing everyone out there, an early Valentine's Day.**** Especially, if you're single, like me!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/n: ****179 reviews people! I love you guys so much!! Now, let's see if we can reach 200!**

**So, as usual, this chapter is for: Music Soul17, Red Eyed Angel, ****angelpinkgal****fruitsbasketangel****wingedspirit****, diamonds098, **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here and waiting for both the book and the movie to come out.**

**Chapter 11**

You know what they say about good news travelling fast, well apparently, gossips travels faster. By the end of the week, the whole of Forks knew about Edward and me, including Charlie…

"Bella what's this I hear about you and that Cullen boy? Mrs. Jackson told me when she called for her husband at the station," he said when he entered the front door that Saturday.

Well then, Mrs. Jackson, and the rest of Forks included, is just a bitch who likes to stick her nose into everyone else's business… But, of course I couldn't say that.

"Well, it's true, Edward and I are sort of dating…"

"Sort of?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, definitely."

Charlie gave a sigh, "Bella what have I told you about loving people who would die eventually?"

If only Charlie knew, but I couldn't tell. I haven't even confirmed it with Diana yet – she had pestered me for a whole day, but eventually gave up because she'd knew I'll tell her in due time. So, for now I fired off the only excuse I could think of.

"So, I'm supposed to walk the Earth without love at all, because everyone is going to leave eventually?"

"No, but couldn't you fall in love with someone who can stay much longer?"

"Charlie, love is irrational. No explanations. Just because it'll hurt when it's over, doesn't mean we can't enjoy it now." I knew he was still hurting after his separation from Renee, and it was clouding his judgment on why I should or shouldn't date Edward.

"Okay then, but don't you regret not taking my advice when it's over," then seeing the hurt look on my face, he softened, "bring him home for dinner sometime won't you? I want to see what made you fall in love with him."

…:::…:::…:::…

Spring break was descending quickly upon us, and Edward did come over for 'dinner' every now and then, not that he ate anything. He did take up a habit of staying in my room every night, and watching me while I slept. Not that Charlie knew about it of course, he came in through my window.

I turned on my computer one night, when Edward was out on a hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper, to clear my massive backlog of unanswered emails. After hastily replying to the bunch of messages Renee sent, I found one from Kelsie, my water sprite friend from Phoenix:

Heya! Bella, baby!

Ohmigosh! Bellsie!! I haven't written in ages, oh forgive me will you?? The internet connection here sucks, I have to go all the way to the Mediterranean for any decent signals…

Oh, I haven't told you have I? I've moved!! ))). Yups, life got boring around Phoenix without you, and I received sort of a job invitation from the Atlantas, so, I accepted it. Isn't it so awesome? Yeah, so, Serene, Halyn and I have moved to Atlantis.

Honestly, this job is so coolio! Really! I'm sort of an ambassador so I get to travel a lot, which means: branded goods without shipment fees!! 333. I travel to check on the water sprites living in that area, which leads me to my next topic…

So, the next place I've been assigned to is the area which you are staying in, including Forks, the reservation, and Port Angeles. It's starting a fortnight before the start of your spring break, and ends right after spring break. Is it alright if I stayed at your place during the break? Because I've only been assigned there for two weeks, but took the week off to spend some time catching up with you! Oh, and it'll be better if you have an extra room, Halyn's coming along too. Says he'll be really upset if he doesn't see me for three whole weeks. So kawaii!! 33

Yeah, please let me know ASAP! Serene and Halyn sends their love to both you and Charlie.

Xoxo,

Kelsie 3 3 3

Ps. If you're worried about how I'll be getting about, no worries, because I having Calie shipped over. She'll be arriving a day after I do.

Pps. That means you're gonna have to drive me to Seattle to collect her.

That's Kelsie for you, loving, enthusiastic, and a little twitty when she is. I gave a quick shout down to Charlie, who enthusiastically agreed to let them stay. I quickly composed a reply:

Hey, Kelsie!

It's been so long too! Missed you a lot. Charlie says of course you're welcomed to stay over, and Halyn too. (Jab him in the side for me wont'cha.)

Charlie sends his love back to you guys, and me too! And I'm willing to drive you to Seattle anytime!

Love,

Bella.

Now, to tell Edward, and the Spaders too, of Kelsie's coming.

…:::…:::…:::…

The rain was drizzling down outside, and I was waiting there in the arrival hall. The screen announced that the plane Kelsie was on had arrived. A while later, passengers from the flight started streaming out.

I spotted Kelsie, she was not easy to miss. Her dressing and height made her stand out like a Tom Yam soup stain on a plain white polo-tee. She came running to me in a black corseted top, with a red leather jacket over it, matched with a pair of flared legged jeans, decorated with green sequins. Dragging along her pink and brown Guess luggage bag, she looked like she belonged in Forks as much as spiders belonged on the feline family.

"Bella! Baby!" she cried enthusiastically, the seashell at the end of her choker swinging.

I was engulfed in a hug, not that she was large, she was in fact quite slender, but because she was so tall. Kelsie has a penchant for heights, she is about 170 cm, and has been wearing heels since they were invented. However, her unnecessary footwear causes her to tower over Halyn, who was half-jogging towards us, by at least and one and a half inches.

Leading her outside, towards Edwards waiting car, she started jabbering frantically, which was her usual speed of talking. Sometimes, I wonder how I can understand her words without having super-hearing, like the Cullens.

"Kelsie, Halyn, this is Edward, my boyfriend."

"Edward, meet Kelsie and Halyn."

They shook each other's hands, and Edward drove them all the way to the rental apartment they were going to be staying in. I had to make sure that he didn't drive too fast again, but I think they were all talking too enthusiastically to be noticing the speed of the car. It's nice to see your boyfriend, your best friend, and her boyfriend getting along.

**A/n: Okay, kind of fluffy this update. But don't worry, it's just the beginning, things will be getting interesting from now on…**

**And the password: ****cavalcade****, even though I have absolutely no idea what it means ****(as of when I'm typing it) ****and I'm looking it up online now, because a friend of mine suggested that word. ****So there.**** Go look it up yourself. I'm not ****gonna**** be you dictionary**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/n: Finally got a chance to update because of the March holidays. As usual, this is for:**** Red Eyed Angel, ****Marshi****Cantante**** Bello, ****angelpinkgal, ****wingedspirit**

The next day was a Sunday. I drove my truck up to where Kelsie was staying and knocked on the door.

"Just open the door, Bella! It's unlocked!" Halyn called out from inside.

Feeling like little red riding hood, I stepped in. Halyn was gaming on his laptop, and as far as I could tell by the song, he was playing step mania.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, he said, "she's taking a shower, she'll be out soon."

Right on cue, Kelsie came out of the bathroom, wearing a grey, knee-length collared dress, with elbow length sleeves. This was matched with a pair of bright yellow stockings that went all the way up her legs, disappearing into the folds of her dress. Her bubble gum pink lipstick was on, and her hair was bundled up in a high-ponytail. She was definitely set to go.

Which we did, grabbing her handbag and stepping into her two inch high, red, pump wedge, we set off to Seattle.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

We talked about many things in the car, it's hard to keep it a silent ride, we just clicked so well. But then Kelsie had to mention something about Edward.

"You know, Bella, you have an odd taste in guys."

"Speak for yourself," I replied, giving her an odd look.

"Okay, I know Halyn can be a bit eccentric at times, but Edward is just… quaint, like he stepped out of the late nineteenth century or something…"

Kelsie sure had a sixth sense or something, how could she detect a thing like that, but I just gave a laugh, trying to be as not nervous as possible.

"… and when we met yesterday, he had this weird expression on his face, like he was trying very hard to listen to something he can't really hear," Kelsie then screwed up her face in a weird imitation of Edward's expression.

But I knew what she was talking about; he kind of looks at me like that when he gets frustrated over not being able to read my mind. I tried to get that thought out of my head.

"I guess I do have a weird taste in guys then, huh."

"But are you serious about this? Remember your last husband?" she asked, suddenly serious.

"Oh goodness, you say the same things as Charlie!" I sighed, exasperated.

"We're just concerned about you. I hate to see you so upset."

"I'm fine and I'll be fine. It's not as if he's going to die." I mumbled the last sentence, I shouldn't have said it.

It's seems Kelsie has the Cullen's hearing, or I wasn't mumbling softly enough, "What? You mean like he's immortal? Stop deluding yourself," she laughed.

I laughed back, but quickly changed the subject to avoid more conflict, it ended up on a debate about who's hotter: Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom.

**xxxxxxxxx**

I tried to ignore what Kelsie had said and focus on something else, but it kept coming back. Edward had trouble reading Kelsie's mind, but what bugged me was not that he couldn't but that he tried to.

_Maybe he just found it weird that he couldn't read her mine, because as far as we know, the only other mind he can't read is mine, maybe __waterchilds__ are naturally resistant to mind reading, _I deduced.

So while Kelsie was dealing with the administration to collect her car, I called Edward. It was a much as I had guessed.

"But next time something strange happens, tell me alright?"

"Yes, love, I won't let you worry."

"Alright, goodbye, I love you."

"Love you too," then he blew a kiss.

Just as we hung up, Kelsie drove Calie up to me. Calie was her favourite baby-blue Chevrolet, spray-painted with cheery, white daisies. "Since I got Calie back, what say we have a race?"

"From here back to town limits?" Kelsie nodded, "deal, you're on"

I must have momentarily forgotten that the truck I drove could not go more than 60 miles an hour without breaking down. But, when I started the engine, I immediately regretted agreeing to this. It was too late to back out.

True enough, when I entered town, I found Calie already parked there. Kelsie was sitting at a nearby café, having a drink. I looked about, Calie stood out against all the other plain and/or beaten cars around. I have a feeling that the car's owner would stand out like a neon sign in a dark street on a dark night where crows and bats can fly invisible against the sky.

**xxxxxxxxx**

When Edward's silver Volvo reached school, with me in tow, it definitely wasn't the best looking car around anymore. Kelsie and Halyn had arrived earlier, and quite a few people had already gathered around, wowing it. Sometime, I feel that the phrase "blend in" isn't exactly part of their vocabulary. Alice was already running, at human-speed, of course, to ask Kelsie where she got her outfit from.

AS far as the population of Forks high (Pop count. 548.5; because, yes, Roxanna's pregnant, again.) could tell, Kelsie and Halyn were a pair of siblings form Phoenix, coming for an exchange program. So, it wasn't strange if they stayed together, and it wouldn't be surprising either, if Kelsie suddenly shouted out,

"Hey, Bella!"

I ran to tem excitedly, as if I had just known of their arrival. I reintroduced them to Edward, and, for the first time, to the rest of the Cullen kids, and also the twins when they arrived.

Their time tables were basically the same as mine, but one would trail off to follow Diana and/or Adain around if when they took a different class. Therefore, effectively, tailing us about.

During lunch time, Kelsie was already seated at the usual lunch table talking to Jessica and Lauren, when I walked in, closely tailed by Mike. It was obvious from the way they were eyeing her that Jess and Lauren were green with pure envy.

"Hey Bella, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Mike asked, some sort of lust must have been going true his sick-ass mind.

"Um, yeah…" so I let the two know each other, Jessica's eyes were glittering angrily.

Mike ended the handshake with a wink, doing no good to calm Jessica down. Kelsie's expression however changed from pleasant, to a look of pure disgust. Drawing herself to full height, with the added three inches from her heels, and intimidating Mike as well, she stalked over to sit with Halyn. He shared the same grossed out look, coupled with protective anger.

Throughout lunch, Kelsie noticed my eyes kept trailing to the Cullen's table. Most of the gang knows that I do that most lunch, with Edward looking up from playing with the "props" on his lunch tray every now and then, smiling at me, driving my heart into wild flutters. However, Kelsie does not get the status quo, and keeps pestering me about why I won't just go over and sit with them.

Biology, it was Halyn tailing me this time, as Kelsie followed the Spader twins to art. Apparently, the teacher was unhappy that the exchange student will be without a lab partner, but he stopped complaining when Halyn finished up almost as fast as Edward and I did.

Class rang out, and I entered the hall for Gym. Apparently, we were learning to play badminton, which I, being my usual clumsy self, decided I better not play. I feared I might lose grip of the racket, and send it flying into someone else. I sat out, with the excuse of stomach cramps, watching Diana and Adain play two-on-two against Halyn and Kelsie.

School ended, and we left school together, laughing and joking, usually about things only water sprites knew of. We split and went our separate ways at the car park, each family going into their car, and I to Edwards waiting silver Volvo.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**KPOV**

I entered the passenger seat as Halyn started the car. We had an agreement that I'll drive to school, and he'll drive back.

As we left the school ground, he asked, "did you notice something strange about them?"

"Who?"

"The Cullens"

I thought for awhile, and nodded, "they all move like they're gliding, and when we shook their hands, it was icy cold."

"Not only that, I also noticed that they don't seem to really touch their food."

"Yes, and their skins are all really pale, even paler than ours. And their eyes, it's as if their all of the same colour, just different shades of it. It's like they are clones or something, clones of really beautiful people, and they aren't even all true siblings, they are adopted…" why does that description sound strangely familiar…

"I got it! It's like that group of people we saw in Italy, except their eyes were red…"

Halyn looked deep in thought for awhile, "hmm, do you think this is worth looking into, are would we being too paranoid?"

"No such thing, everything is worth investigating, remember?"

He nodded and smiled, melting my heart into little bits like he always does.

**A/n: Uh-oh, they are getting suspicious…. What do you think will happen next? Will they find out the heavily guarded secrets the Cullens are keeping? Do continue reading, and please review!**

**Hmm, password… "L: change the world". Yes, I'm totally, and utterly addicted to Death note! ****Yay****! And I just watched the movie yesterday, must say it was more of a comedy than anything else.**** Note: In case some of you still don't get what the password is for, just include the password in your review, and you get to see your name at the top of each chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/n: Zomg, haven't written in like aeons, can't even remember which chapter it is supposed to be now xP. Guess I have been finally motivated enough to write… I think. Or at least I've found the time, now that the mid years are over. Okay, focus, continue writing. Yeah, so I've been pretty distracted lately, studies, mangas, boy, other books… etc. But I'm feeling rather guilty for not writing, and so we go.**

**This chapter goes out to the people who have stayed and are convinced that I will return with a new chapter. And also, I won't have any more chapter passwords 'cos I don't have much time to write nowadays, much less rummage through my old emails. So if you did include the password, you know who you are.**

**Chapter 13**

The last day of school was finally here. Read: no more Gym classes, more free time to spend with Edward, and Kelsie moving into my place for the holidays. Students drained out of school as the last bell rang, chattering about holiday plans and such.

I went over to my truck, and Edward was there. He opened the passenger door for me, giving me a peck on the cheek as he did so. Getting into the driver's seat, he drove me home like a speed demon, just slightly more maniacal than usual, straining the poor machinery in the truck. I had already adjusted to Edward's driving-like-a-psycho thing. It's real easy, and there's just one rule of thumb - Don't look out the window. And it's not hard to do, with an angel sitting beside me that I can gaze on without tiring, and not having to worry about dying from any car accident (of course, we'll have a hell lot to answer to if we did get into a car accident, but I've learnt to trust Edward's driving skills).

He parked the truck in the garage, "So… see you tomorrow morning, love."

"You trying to get rid of me, or what?" I asked, getting out of the truck, referring to his maniacal driving.

"My line of thought was more of, the sooner I get it over with, the more time I get to spend with you."

"Can't wait to see you either, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Love you more."

"Love you even more."

"Okay, stop it. The sooner you get it over with, the more time you get to spend with me right? So, go."

Edward gave me a smile that made my heart melt(not that a heart in my body would have had any function), and ran off.

I took a shower, and packed my bag, ready to spend a night at the Cullen's. There was nothing much that I had to pack, considering the fact that I would be given a new set of clothes every few hours, and made to play Barbie with Alice and Rosalie.



The Cullen boys are going to be out "camping" and thus, since the guy were having a "Guys Night Out", Alice decided to throw a Girls Night In. No, not really. I was originally meant to be taken hostage by Alice, but she's not a very good kidnapper. Kidnappers aren't supposed to dress their kidnap-ee up in clothes they can't walk in. Wait… that means she actually is a good kidnapper, by making sure I can't walk, much less run away. Oh well.

I went down to the living room, to find Halyn and Kelsie moving their items in.

"You're going for a sleepover at the Cullen's now, right?" asked Kelsie

I nodded, replying sheepishly, "Um… sorry I didn't invite you over." But, of course, I had my good reasons for not doing so.

"Nothing to apologise about, we were gonna go out and spend some time together at Port Angeles, and also get some land stuff back for Serene. Say, Charlie let's you go over to a boyfriend's place that he doesn't trust yet?"

I shot Kelsie a look, and we both laughed, "He knows that Edward and his brothers are out camping, and I'm spending time with his sisters."

"Camping where?"

"Oh, in the forest around here," I waved my hand in no particular direction as I said it.

"Cool. See you tomorrow then," she smiled, waving goodbye as I walked out the door.

**KPOV**

As Bella disappeared from view, I turned and gave a wink to Halyn who had just re-entered the living room, after moving some stuff into the room where we'll be staying in.

"You got their location?"

"Not exactly, but it's in _the forest around here_. I couldn't ask any more without seeming suspicious."

"Well, at least we know it's near."

"It would be so much easier to stake out the house, 'cause at least that can't move, but Bella's there," I sighed.

"Let's wait till nightfall, then, we'll roll."

**BPOV**

"Hmm… what do you want to watch?" Rosalie asked, scanning through their decks and decks of DVDs.

"I vote Anastasia!" I said eagerly, and Alice seconded my vote.



Esme chose Hairspray, and Rosalie suggested that we watch The Bourne Identity.

We had a marathon of the three shows, and watching movies with vampires was a strange experience, because even at the sad parts, nobody could actually cry, so we were all just sad without the usual "pass the tissue" in other sleepovers when you watch sad movies. We also sang along to many of the soundtracks. It was super fun, and it was close to midnight when we were done.

Rosalie was about to drag me upstairs for what I'll call an "extremist makeover" when Alice suddenly stopped in her step. She had a distant look in her eyes… Slowly, she turned to face me, her lips pale, and her face in an expression of shock.

"Bella, did you have any ideas what your friends were planning tonight?"

"Who? The Spaders? The school gang? Halyn and Kelsie?" Alice nodded at the last one.

"Um… they told me they were going to Port Angeles… Why? Is something bad going to happen?"

"If we don't get there in time, something bad will happen…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A doe bounded gracefully to a stop, she could smell the water, seeming to come from behind the bush, but her eyes didn't spot any stream from which she could take a sip. However, before she could decide where to continue her journey, her ears picked up a sound, like the cracking of dried leaves under a human foot, the doe tensed up, ready to take flight.

_Run!_ Her instincts screamed out to her. She didn't get very far when a large human figure leapt onto her, and a set of teeth sank into her neck. The doe struggled, not wanting to give up, but she knew her time had come; she relaxed, and let her last bit of life drain out, knowing it had joined back into the great circle of life.

Jasper lifted a nearby tree, and placed the carcass of the doe underneath it. He then stopped and sniffed the air, and scanned his eyes through the dark. He smelt the water, yet he couldn't see the stream. Curiosity overtook hunger as he moved towards the bushes…

**A/n: Uh oh… I'm leaving you with a MAJOR CLIFFIE, and you should know that the story will be ending soon. (Duh) But just hang in there, I'll be back with a new chapter soon, and hopefully it wouldn't take as long.**

**Btw, Rosalie gets along with Bella, as she wouldn't exactly be wrecking their lives because a) she has secrets of her own, and b) she doesn't tempt Jasper to want to suck her blood as she has none to begin with. And also Bella doesn't need to become a vampire to live eternally.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/n: There's a bit of 'gore' in this one. But, you know me. I'm rather morbid. So if you think fighting scenes or blood is damned cool, this chapter's for you. If you don't, cover your eyes as you read this.**

**Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put this in the last few chapters, but just so you know, I don't own.**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

In short, we ran towards the scene.

Okay, no, _they_ ran towards the scene. I was bouncing on Alice's back because if I ran on my own two feet through the forest I would take way longer, and end up falling all over. Despite her size, Alice carried me like I was a rag doll. All I did was worry about what I would find.

_What_ exactly was Halyn and Kelsie going to do? Who do I side with? Am I going to pick a side?

Because of their speed, I wasn't left with much time to worry; we were just in time to witness all hell breaking loose.

**3****rd**** POV (A/n: because it's way better to describe a fight)**

Jasper slinked forward to examine the source of the smell. Behind the bush, two water sprites gave a shiver of fear, but were ready and determined to fight back.

As a face appeared, and both kicked sharply upwards in tandem, knocking the vampire back a few steps. He gave a low snarl and lunged forward, but was dodged.

Hearing a mental call from his brother, Edward gathered Emmett and Carlisle and headed to where he saw Jasper in his mind. Stronger, faster and with previous army training, Jasper had the upper hand. However, the fact that it was two-on-one, the opponents knew how to fight, and couldn't get injured somewhat evened things out.

Emmett lunged into the fight with a snarl as the girls appeared on the opposite side of the slightly valleyed ground, everyone else was hesitating, not sure whether to fight.

Brute strength, no matter how great, is no match for skill, especially if you make the mistake of making the first move in a fight. Emmett grabbed hold of Halyn's arm and flung him away from Jasper. However, he didn't expect Halyn to grab hold of his arm with a death grip, so he got pulled along by his own strength, and was spun onto the ground.

Jasper stopped fighting with Kelsie and ran towards Emmett, he throttled Halyn and pinned him onto the ground. Raising his fist to connect to Halyn's face, he was stopped by a snarl.

Looking up, Kelsie loomed over Emmett, the point of her heels positioned at the base of his neck gleaming wickedly in the mellow moonlight. The expression on her face said that "If you harm him, I'll pierce his throat."

"Rosalie! No!" the cry was emitted from Alice, but it was a little too late.

That dangerous look Kelsie had on was enough to cause Rosalie to lose it. Knocking Jasper off Halyn, she held him up by the neck, with the same look that Kelsie had before. Kelsie's face spelt pure horror, she turned to look at Bella.

"Bella! Do something!"

The girl watching with an expression of utter mortification on her face shook her head slowly. Tears of confusion streamed down her face. How does one choose between family and love? It's all so Romeo-and-Juliet-sy, all so cliché, but when it happens, it is close to impossible to make a choice.

Edward glared at Kelsie with an extreme look of disgust and anger. Carlisle held a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. The next moment, he had choke-slammed Kelsie on to the ground and pinned her down.

Even though Alice had much practice in controlling her abilities, she wasn't putting any control on it now. She opened her mind to absorb as many details, choices and possibilities of the situation, but seeing all the many choices flashing through nine other brains at the same time and all the consequences in detail at the same time was just too much to take. She didn't even have time to stop Edward before another wave of choices took over.

Kelsie spun a punch to his face at the same time she did a full kick from behind to the back of his head. If it weren't for her healing, she was certain she would have shattered her bone all the up to her elbow, and broken her entire foot.

Nobody was hurt, but the vampires were certainly shocked and angry. And Rosalie was freaking mad. She was still holding Halyn by the neck with her right hand, any one held up that long in such a grip would have asphyxiated a while ago. She started clenching her hand into a fist in anger. Hard and sharp nail slicing neatly through water. Bella screamed, but Rosalie full on ignored it.

Before Rosalie could slice through the entire neck, there was a splash, as he broke into his water form, and reformed right in front of her just in time to kick her in the guts.

Emmett was about to tackle Halyn when everyone felt a wave of extreme calm. Edward let go of Kelsie, who stood up, and Rosalie stopped thinking about how much she wanted to kill that jerk in front of her. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward turned to glare at Jasper, and found Carlisle standing beside him. Kelsie and Halyn were calm but confused, and Bella had stopped crying. Esme was holding up Alice who looked like she had just had the most turbulent migraine of her existence.

"No more fighting. The best way to handle this is to do it calmly. I suggest we all go back and discuss this over." Carlisle stated as-a-matter-of-fact-ly, trying to talk sense into the rest of them.

**A/n: Will they listen to sense? Will they see reason? How would they resolve the conflict of this sticky, sticky situation? Sorry for this really short chapter, that's all for now. **

**The reason I left you with this is that it will next branch off in very different directions depending on how the story ends… BUT, I haven't yet decided on how to end the story… See, the thing is…**

**This story was originally planned to have a sequel that includes the werewolves and such. However, I'm currently up to my neck in school work (I'm supposedly doing my biology homework now), and I'm not sure if I have time to write a sequel. And also I **_**might**_** be losing interest in the story. There is a turning point here, and how the story continues next depends on whether I shall have a sequel or not. So I need you to take a poll on my profile to decide how the story shall go.**

**And definitely, REVIEWS!!**


End file.
